The Beloved Exile
by Flamist.Rika
Summary: 13 years ago, her son was exiled from Konoha on false charges and for doing what he thought was right.After making a promise to her of coming back stronger than his own father, he has returned. And not even the devil, can stop him from finding her again.
1. Chapter 1

The Beloved Exile

_She ran as fast as she could. Tears, steamed down her face. Staining her creamy cheeks. Her feet were cut and bloody. But she couldn't stop running. Because the creature was right behind her, and even as she ran, she knew that she would have a slim chance of out running it._

"_RRAAAAAAWWRRR!!!"_

_The fiend shrieked as it was gaining on her. It was so large, that the trees around it fell. _

_She kept running. But soon, it would get her, and devour her as if she was just another snack. She looked back once again, still able to see the bird's dark crimson feathers. A tree was coming up, like the hundreds of others she had already passed up. _

"_AHH!" She yelled as she fell forward. She lay on the leave and debris covered ground of the forest. She looked back, to see her foot had gotten caught in the roots of a tree. She sat up and struggled to get out._

"_RREEWWAARRR!!"_

_She frantically worked harder to free herself, and she succeeded. A few large oak trees falling to the ground behind her. She hadn't gotten far from the bird. Its hateful sapphire blue eyes could be seen, with their dot-like pupils, could be seen from the distance. Another tree root, made her trip. _

_She fell to her hands and knees. Panting. She heard the cracking of leaves and twigs, and looked up. A man in a straw hat and a coat stood directly in front of her, maybe a foot or two away. His coat went up to half his head, the straw hat covering the rest; it had red clouds at the lower part of it. The person looked down directly at HER._

_She looked up at him, trying to get a good look at his face. A pair of piercing golden eyes looked back at hers, holding her in an eye lock. She felt paralyzed, but under this stranger's gaze, as if she was melting inside. The only thing that broke the mesmerizing hold was the crash of a large tree behind her, making her head snap around._

_The bird-dragon, stood there. It stepped forward, closer to her and the stranger. He did not move, nor did he seem like he needed to worry about the deadly creature. The creature threw his head back and let out another screech. She looked up at the stranger, before clinging to the bottom of his coat. He probably understood the situation message she was trying to show. A white mist surrounded her, as he slowly reached down…_

He stood in the room. His beloved mother among the council. The Fourth Hokage, sat at the back of the room, annoyed deeply. He sighed deeply, before looking at his mother.

"Lady Keira, you may leave if you wish-"He said softly to her.

The 32 year-old medical Nin, bowed her head.

"Thank you, Lord Hokage. But I wish to stay here." She said with a small smile. The Fourth nodded.

"As you wish, Lady Keira." He lifted a mallet and hit a small gong. "Begin the execution." He declared.

Lady Tsunade stood up, a paper in her hands. She blew a strand of her long blonde hair out of her eyes to read it.

"Roka Urataku. On the accounts of association with the Akatuski, plots against the Hidden Leaf Village, and conversion to Vampirism," Tsunade cast a wary glance at Lady Keira, before continuing.

"From this day forward, you are hereby exiled from The Konoha Village." Tsunade finished. At that exact moment, Roka's mother shot up, a hand over her mouth, and ran out of the room, outside. Roka looked at her with concern, as well as everyone else in the room, before they focused on him again.

"You have 'til morning to leave the village. If you come within 350 meters of this village, or come closer, you shall be killed on sight. "The Fourth stated loudly, picking up the mallet and hitting a small wooden block on the desk he was sitting at. "Court is adjured."

As soon as he had said that, Roka had turned and was at his mother's side. He moved slightly so others could come and see her. Keira was now vomiting blood, a puddle almost surrounding her. Tsunade ran over.

"Move out of the way, I'll-"

"You will do nothing." Roka growled, picking up his mother, and laying her on the ground on her back. He made the necessary seals, and his hands glowed green, as he touched where her lungs would be.

"What are you DOING?! You're not a medical ninja! How could you know that type of jutsu? You're barely fourteen!" Tsunade questioned furiously. It was bad enough he was a vampire, but one that could do medical jutsu better than she could? No way.

True, Roka wasn't a medical Nin, but he wasn't a vampire either. It wasn't his fault he could stay up all during the night, had unusually long teeth, and could put his own charka into a cape and use them to glide for a short period of time. His mother was all he cared about. His own life? Useless, hollow, empty, without her. But to let her die- he might as well kill himself along with her, so that he wouldn't have to suffer.

She had stopped producing blood. Jiriya shoved him away, and picked her up in his arms. Roka took her from him, and started to walk away, a thin and eerie mist followed him, as well as three other ninja. Roka could sense their uneasiness. He whipped around to face them.

"Why do you follow me?" He demanded, before he was struck down, his treasured leading lady, taking from his grasp.

"We're afraid of you killing Lady Keira, that's why!" Jiriya said, Keira on the ground, his arm around her protectively. "You're a monster! You don't deserve to hold her!" Jiriya said.

Roka stood straight and silent. Keira broke from her own friend's hold, and ran over to him, straight into his waiting and protective arms. She hugged him dearly, he had to bend down to hug her fully, but that didn't matter. Keira had tears brimming at the edges of her eyes, waiting for the worst thing in her life, to happen, to make them fall.

"Don't call him a monster! He's my son! Don't pick on him!" She cried. Roka kneeled and ran a hand through her lovely white hair with small natural tinge of light blue, before standing. Keira fell to her knees, as her beloved son vanished into the surrounding mist, before it cleared. Jiriya, Tsunade, and the Fourth (who were following after Roka), were behind her.

She looked back at them, her tears falling freely down her soft light peach tinted cheeks.

"H-how could you send m-my only son away?" She cried, before looking away and covering her face with her hands, crying heavily out of pain and misery, out of sadness and worry. They looked at her, realizing the pain they had just caused her. They didn't have children, so they wouldn't know how they would feel if their child was exiled.

Jiriya picked her up and carried her back to her home for the night.

-Keira's House-

Roka stood, hidden in the shadows, of his mother's room. Jiriya came in and laid her mother on her bed. Roka narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"Now you should get some rest, Lady Keira. Just- try to imagine Roka on a really long mission-"Jiriya said, trying to put her in a better mood. But he only worsened it, as his mother started to cry again.

"But he always comes home! Whether he's on a two week mission or a month one, he comes home! Now he won't!" She sobbed.

Roka placed a hand over the dark cloths that layered over his heart. The tears what were wasted in front of him by his mother. It felt like swords had pierced his chest where is heart was. They were for him. He narrowed his eyes at the perverted Sannin, wishing he would piss off and leave her be for the moment being. Even at his tender age, he already experienced killing, and no longer hesitated in it.

"You can come out now, Roka." Jiriya said. Keira jumped off the bed and ran to the shadows, hugging him tightly, like a caring mother would.

Roka did not react for a second, as he tried to understand why she did this. He had been accused of things, two weren't true, but associating with the Akatuski was. He was an exile now, hated by everyone of his home village. But…why was she not angry at him? Was she not made about what he had done? Did she want to show him affection, but deep down inside her very being, hate him for being her only child?

Roka slightly pushed her away. Keira sniffed, before understanding and releasing him. She looked hurt and miserable, sad and heart-broken. She wiped away her tears. Jiriya left the house.

"Aren't you- ashamed of me, mother?" Roka asked, confused. "Don't you hate me for my very existence?"

She hugged him closely once more.

"What type of mother would hate her son? I'm so happy that you came into this world, Roka. There is no reason for me to be ashamed of you, when you only wished to assist those who requested it." Keira said, putting space between them, looking her son in the eyes, before smiling happily. "I'm so happy- that I brought you into the world, Roka."

Roka looked into those purple-gold eyes that had taught him everything he knew, the ones he could get lost in, the ones he dare no use the Hyugidanna on. He hugged her reassuringly. He wasn't good enough to receive this treatment from such a person as her.

He left and went to his room, packing his things. His mother in the kitchen. He lay on his bed once last time, thinking a head. When he was done, he slung his bag over his shoulder and walked out of the house. His mother ran after him.

"Roka!" she yelled, making him stop and turn back to her curiously, as she stopped. She smiled, holding out a medallion to him. It was silver and had a small symbol of a bird with pure yellow diamond bits for eyes and little red rubies for it's outline.

"You almost forgot- your restrain necklace, sweetie." She said kindly, lifting it over his head and putting it around his neck. Roka could see the tears that brimmed at her eyes.

His gaze hardened as he hugged her tightly, before walking away, stopping where the fog was its thickest, smiling.

"I'll change, mom, I'll make you proud. When I come back, I plan to show you all the stuff I've learned, ok?" Roka called confidently to her. Her smile sweetened.

"I'll be waiting, Roka." She called back.

Roka smirked, giving off a peace sign, before turning around and waving back to her. Disappearing into the fog for years to come.


	2. Chapter 2

The Beloved Exile

He stood out side the perimeter of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Just looking in. Exiles were not allowed in the village after they were banished. None of this mattered to him. He was there to find one person and when he did, he would start anew with that one person.

The rumors had spread quickly, as he walked the streets of Konoha.

"_Psst! Do you remember when the Fourth Hokage exiled the little boy?"_

"_Yes, I do! That poor child. I heard his mother was vomiting blood half way through the sentencing!"_

"_You remember the charges right?"_

"_I think it was associating with the Akatuski and converting to Vampirism. I'm not sure."_

Two females chatted to one another in whispers. These whispers reached his delicate ears quicker than it had long ago. They didn't know what they were talking about. He could personally careless, as he continued walking to the house that he had once called home. Another female was walked in his direction. She had blonde hair in pigtails that went to her mid-back, a small blue diamond in the middle of her forehead, eyes of emerald green.

"Excuse me Madame. But do you know any one by the name of 'Keira' who lives here?" He asked, keeping his voice only low enough so it sounded somewhat normal to the older female.

"Yes. She left a while back. But I heard her kids live here. Who wants to know?"

He said nothing, before tipping his straw hat to her slightly.

"Thank you. I appreciate your help." He said, before turning his back to her, starting to walk away.

"Hey! I asked you a question buddy!"

She yelled, grabbing his shoulder. Accidentally ripping the material of his shirt. The material fell to the ground. Pale. His skin looked so pale. His skin was paler than the full moon. It gave off a short of evaporation gas, similar to what dry ice gave off. She stepped back.

"Who…What…are you?!"

He growled.

"Foolish woman! You just ripped off my right sleeve to my favorite shirt! By the gods, bring me to hell, why my favorite shirt??!!" He hissed bitterly, as he bent down and picked up the sleeve. "And what I am, you should know." He started up walking away at a steady pace.

"Lady Tsunade." Was the last thing that could be heard, before he vanished into the misty night.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Why did Roka-Sama leave Tobi? Was Tobi a bad boy?" His partner questioned, looking sad. His partner was at his desk in his room, writing something. Tobi bounced over to look at the paper over his partner's shoulder. "What is Roka-Sama writing? Can Tobi see?"

Roka smirked faintly, before picking up the paper and holding it out for his partner to read.

"Oh! What a good love letter! Is Roka-Sama going to give it to someone special?"

"Tobi, it's not a love letter!" Roka said. "It's not a love letter! It's just a note to someone very dear to me, that I wish to be delivered." He said.

"Tobi will deliver it for Roka! Tobi will!" Tobi said, bouncing up and down, as Roka spread a perfume he had created by hand, on the letter gently, before putting it in its envelope. Roka only used the perfume on these letters, the ones he would put in the pretty light lavender envelopes. The ones he would then lick and seal, and seal again with a patch of hearts in the form of a sticker.

His other teammates outside his doorway, looking and watching in interest. They were so curious as to who these letters where for, and why Roka was so gentle with them. He must of thought the letter was glass and he was steel.

"Hey, Gold-Eyes, who's the letter for?" Sasori teased. Getting no response.

If you were stupid enough to fall upon the Akatuski, you could mistake the two openly as twin brothers. Sasori and Roka both had medium length red-hair, and this seemed to be the only thing the two had in common. Roka didn't use puppets to do his bidding; he took care of it himself. Unlike his little sister, he did not need a pair of minions to do things for him. And unlike his little brother, he was not one to show off just for play, nor did he at all.


	3. IMPORTANT

**EVERYONE WHO READS THIS STORY!**

**I wish to thank you all for your support and for reading this. But, I'm saddened to say, that I have no ideas for my stories.**

**If I have no ideas, then I delete the story all together.**

**So, if you like this story, and wish for it to continue, or to read a possible upcoming sequel to this story, then all you need to do is the following:**

**1) Send a message to Flamist.Rika, or review.**

**2) If sending a message, please make sure you put the name of the story, as the first line, and skip a line, like so;**

* * *

l Compose Private Message (EXAMPLE)

To: Flamist.Rika

From: (Your username here or anonymous)

Message: (Name of Story Here)

(Skip a line)

(idea, suggestion, comment, thoughts- basically what you wish to say- here)

**Well, thank you for reading this, and please- I don't want to delete a story, everyone likes so much. If someone likes it and shows it to their friend, to find it is no longer there, they will just be very confused and sad.**

**So please, help me with ideas, so that these stories may contine- thank you.**

**Sincerely, Ryu**


End file.
